Love Is Forever, Isn't It?
by Xx.WildAtHeart.xX
Summary: Sequel to "Only Hope Will Survive", Amy and Ty are together but when Ty finds a letter, will its hidden meaning tear their relationship apart? EPILOGUE NOW UP! COMPLETE
1. A Big Brown Envelope

**This is the SEQUEL to 'Only Hope Will Survive'**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Heartland! But don't worry I'm working on it! LOL!**

* * *

**Okay this is set 2 months after "Only Hope Will Survive" ends, and Amy and Ty are still together.**

* * *

**Amy's Point Of View**

* * *

I walked into the barn, smiling as Spartan poked his big head in my pockets, searching hopefully for something edible. I kissed his wide forehead laughing as: Ty popped up behind me, scooping me up in his arms, "Hey, nooo!" I cried as he started to tiggle my sides, laughing as I begged him to stop, "Ty stop!" I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck, "You better watch it Mr..." I smiled kissing him, before screaming again;

"Oh I will..." He promised, laughing as he tiggled my sides once again, "Just after I've done this!", and "This..." he smirked, kissing me again.

Malory walked in, feeding Copper a treat, before looking up,"Oh my god Jack has like no taste! Oh god get a room!"

"Get out!" I cried me and Ty, laughing at her face,

"I'm sorry but this is the barn, and I half own a horse that borders here..."

I sighed, "Whatever Malory,", knowing that we had already been beaten,

"Okay, I've got to get going," Ty said planting a kiss on my nose, "see in 20 mins!" he promised before heading out the barn door and swinging into his truck. I waved smiling, before glaring at Malory, "I told you your perfect, you can thank me later..." Malory said, smiling proudly,

"I won't forget Cupid!", I promised, watching her face turn to a full on glare. Grabbing Spartan's halter, before swinging my legs over his back I trotted out the barn. "Come on boy let's go," kicking him gently into a collected canter, gripping loosely on his mane as I rode bareback across the grassy plains, my hair flying in the wind.

"Hey boy, lets stop here," pulling up, at the old jumping circuit, swinging of his back. I unclipped his halter, I slung it on the floor."Okay let's go boy," kissing his nose, I ran of, hurling myself over the little jumps laughing as Spartan literally stepped over them, "show of!" I cried, smiling to myself. "Okay let's try something different," I walked towards a clearing with just a couple of trees in the middle, "ready boy?" I queried before swerving round each little tree creating a Salem with the trees, with Spartan by my side. I stopped out of breath, giggling as he nudged me, his nose nuzzling under my arm finding its way into my pocket, "Oh okay!" giving in to his puppy dog eyes. "Come on lets go!" bending down grabbing his halter, "You don't need this boy? Hey do yah?" I asked , swinging the halter over my shoulder and before lifting myself over his back, kicking him gently; "Lets go find Ty!"

* * *

"Hey! Ty!" I called smiling, as he peered out of the shed,

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah! Better now your here!" hopping of Spartan, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"How's Spartan doing?" he queried turning to Spartan, "Have you been good for Miss Bossy Boots here? Owwww!" I laughed, playfully punching his side, "Hey look what I got" I scrunched my brow, confused completly unaware of what he was talking about, I gasped as he pulled out a large brown envelope,

"Oh my gosh Ty! University of Calgary!Vet School!" Ty nodded, nervously,

"I wanted to wait for you..." he said fiddling with the envelope, "Okay, let's do this," he said taking a deep breath before tearing into the envelope, diving his hand clasping the papers, pulling them slowly as a frenzy of questions swarmed around in his mind... This was it, he had to look, he had to...

* * *

**Sorry Clifffy? :) Review for more!**


	2. A Big Idiot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heartland!Only my ideas!**

* * *

Ty's Point Of View

* * *

I wrapped my fingers around the pack of papers pulling it out slowly, squinting my eyes as the sun danced on the black and white document, my eyes searching frantically for those words that would tell me my fate, nothing... No big bold letters saying "I glad to say, you have been accepted..." Nothing; just a blur of words, my eyes started to burn causing me to close them and gulp back that lump rising in my throat, "Nothing, there's noth-..."

"Ty! You're in!" Amy cried, laughing at my for long face, "Ty are you crying?", I smiled laughing back my tears,

"I thought this was the letter..." I replied mentioning, waving the 'Welcome' letter, in my hand, feeling like a big idiot,

"Idiot!" Amy cried, "Ty, you've got it! Your going to Vet School! Your gonna be a proper vet!" I nodded, the realization hit me like a bomb,

"Wait? Did you just call me an idiot?" I asked, a wicked smile pulling at my mouth,

"No Ty!" Amy screamed, as my fingers wrapped round her waist; running across the plain laughing, pausing for breath, running in circles as she had lost sight of me, "Ty?! Where have you gone...!" I jumped up behind her, knocking her on to the floor, landing on top of her, "This is so not fair! Why can't you be ticklish?!"

"I know 'totaly unfair'!" I replied, sarcasticly, mimicking her voice, rolling of her, propping my head on my arms,

"Your horrible..." She moaned, turning on her side, leaning over and kissing me on the nose, "Well okay, your not that bad?". I smiled,

"Am I better if a do this?" I asked kissing her,

"Well I suppose, it improves slightly, very slightly..."she replied, trying to act as serious as possible, fighting the smile that was pulling at her mouth,

"What if I do it again?" I asked; just as serious,

"Well now... Let me think?" Amy answered smiling, leaning into kiss me, "But... I think you'd have to do that quite a few times, to regain full nice ness..." I laughed, "Nice ness? That isn't even a word!" I protested, "I suppose I'll just have to stick to your soloution..."

"Obviously," Amy stated, leaning in once again...


	3. Tension

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Heartland! Unfortunately!**

* * *

**Normal Point Of View - Jack, Lisa, Tim, Malory, Lou, Peter, Ty and Amy are all sitting together for dinner. Lisa is in an argument with Lou and Tim and Jack aren't either.**

* * *

"Why is it so silent?" Malory asked, breaking the silence,

"Because we are eating Malory." Jack replied, stiftly, as everyone else shifted in the seats,

"I could cut the tension! With like a pair of scissors!" Malory protested, "This could be the sign; of a family falling apart-!"

"Malory."Jack cried, "Stop!"

"Okay, just don't come running to me when you have a break down!" she stated, as everyone glared at her, "Oh and Ty has some big news!"

"Malory!" Ty cried,

"She's right, its kinda uncomfortable in here, tell them Ty..." Amy broke in sighing as everyones eyes switched from Malory to Ty,

"Okay, well I put in for Vet School as you all know and I got a letter yesterday..."

"And..." Jack added,

"I got a place, Unviersry of Calgary..."

"Ty thats great!" Lou cried, "To Ty..." Lou proposed holding up her glass,

"To Ty..." the sound of glass run through the building, cutting the atmosphere briefly before everyone switched back to their own world...Ty glanced at Amy, sighing...

"I wanted it to be a bit of a better atmosphere when I told everyone, you know..." Ty said, placing the bridle on its hook,

"I know, god it was bad at dinner..." Amy sighed,

"Yep, why does Malory always have to be right?" Ty asked, the anwser already in his mind,

"Becuase... Its Malory?" Amy smiled, at the irony, "I've got to go, I promised Soraya a chat..."

"Night..." Ty said kissing her briefly...

"Night..."


	4. Drugged

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heartland! Only my ideas!**

* * *

**Amy's Point Of View**

* * *

"Soraya! Calm down, just say it again slowly" I couldn't quite work out the words, as yet again she blabbered on, breaking her rant with a sob, "Okay Soraya? Are You Home?" I asked questions forming in my mind, what was wrong; "Okay, I'm coming over"

"No!"

"What?" I asked more confused than angry,

"I mean you can't, look I'll be at yours in five? Okay?" My brow scrunched up in confusion,

"Okay?" I shut the phone down, staring blankly at the wall, something had happened and she didn't know what?

Running out to the barn, grabbing my jacket on the way, I searched for Ty, "Ty!" I cried, "Ty I need you!"

I spun round to be greeted by his worried face, "Amy whats wrong? Is everyone okay?"

"Somethinks not right Ty, It's Soraya, she called it was weird, she just didn't stop crying; she just blabbered on."

"Did you catch what she was saying?" Ty asked, panicking,

"No."

"But Soraya, she isn't like that..."

"I haven't known her to be like this before..."

"Something isn't right... I'm scared Ty..."

"It's okay..."Ty cooed, pulling me closer...

* * *

"Amy!" Lou cried, "It's Soraya!" I gasped; my eyes scanning the yard; only to drop over her tanned body, "Oh my god Ty!" I screamed, "Soraya!" Out of breath I collapsed by her body, "She's been drugged Ty..." Ty nodded, lost for words...

"I've called an ambulance, they shouldn't be long..." Lou broke in, before going silent at the sight. I brushed a stray black lock of silky hair out of her face, "Ty-..." I stared in disbilef, at my hands.

Blood.


	5. Finding Hope

Lights flashed wildly, creating a flash bulb out of the ambulance. "Why Ty? Why?" Amy asked, tears burning in her eyes.

"It's okay," Ty assured her, drawing her close, "she's safe now..."

"Life is so not fair..."Amy sighed, Ty nodded, lost for words. Kissing her silently on the head...

* * *

**Amy's Point Of View**

* * *

I walked in silently to the kitchen, "Is she okay?" Lou asked, her face lined with worry, I stared at her blankly. Ty looked at me briefly,"The doctor said that ' she had been drugged but only in the last hour," he paused looking at me, I turned away. It was two hours since I spoke to her, not 1 hour; once again something wasn't right...

I heard Ty finish, "The blood found on her head was from cut, luckily it wasn't to deep just enough to take her out..." I walked out and slammed the door, I wasn't angry with Ty, just life...

"Amy..." Ty cried,

"Just leave her she will be fine, it's a lot you know; to take in..." Jack broke in laying his wise words over the layer or worry pushing down on everyone's shoulders.

"I called Soraya's mum, well I tried. The number was dead... The thing is it was fine this afternoon?"Lou broke in, questions becoming a frenzy in her head, Jack just shrugged,

"Just keep trying."

"I'm gonna go for a ride." Ty left shutting the door carefully behind him, taking a deep breath I slipped out the back door, striding towards the barn,

"Ty?" I murmured, being weary to keep my voice to whisper, hearing hoofbeats pound the ground, I swung round "Ty!" I cried, a lump wedged firmly in my throat, tears pricking my eyes burning them alive.

Swinging open Spartans stall I pulled myself up onto his back, blinking back tears. "Come on boy..." I whispered cantering out of the yard, biting back another cry...

* * *

**Ty's Point Of View**

* * *

I knew she was behind me, I could feel her presence; her anger, I could feel that same burning in my eyes...

I had heard that heart wrenching cry, I had heard the pain that rang in her every word...

But I couldn't stop, I had to keep going, I had to get away from reality... I kicked Harley on pushing back the thoughts of 3 months ago, when realitly had became the painfull truth. I stopped, "Amy?" I whispered knowing that she was right behind me, "Ty..." she said, silently walking up behind me, I reached out my hand; staring into the mountains searching for hope. A glow suddenly lit up inside me as I felt her small hand wrap around mine, turning my head, my eyes fell into her hopefull gaze, I smiled weakly; knowing I had found my hope...

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Review for more!**


	6. Old Faces

**Hi sorry I took a while to update! I've just started back at school again, got a pretty tough year with exams and everything so I won't be able to update as much... But here's the next chapter so please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Amy's Point Of View

* * *

I placed the bridle gently on its hook, sighing in content; "It's going to be okay Ty..." I promised him, glancing up staring into to his tired eyes, "I promise."

"I know." He said simply; drawing me closer. I smiled weakly, comforted by his warmth, my fingers running through his hair.

My phone started to buzz, I drew back; glancing briefly at the flashing screen, "It's the hospital." searching his eyes for reassurance.

"Answer it." I nodded, my finger pressing down on the cold button,

"Hello."

"Miss Flemming?" A lady's voice broke the silence, as the sound crackled through the phone line,

"Yes."I said simply, pushing a frenzy of thoughts to the back of my mind, "Is Soraya, is she okay?"

"Yes. She is okay." A smile broke across my face,

"Can I see her?" I questioned, smiling happily,

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"She's gonna be okay Ty!" I said, smiling from ear to ear;

"She is." Ty laughed, "I'll get the truck ready,"

"Okay! I'll be one sec!" I promised, grabbing my jacket.

* * *

"Ready?" Ty queried, his hand hesitating by the door,

"Yes." I nodded, taking his hand, glancing briefly into his eyes.

"Okay," He said, pushing open the door.

"Soraya?" I hesitated, my eyes scanning her face.

"Amy." Soraya smiled,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." She nodded, her face filling with happiness, "Hi Ty."

"Hi." Ty grinned,

"Ty? Amy? Is that you?" A all to familiar voice broke in,

"Doctor Marley?" I spun around, lost for words,

"That's me." He replied, that same quirky smile on his face, "Soraya here, she's doing great! Another miracle girl..."

I laughed, "Yeah!"

"Speaking of miracle girls; how are you doing?"

"I'm good." I replied, squeezing Ty's hand, I smiled; as Ty drew me closer.

"How about you Ty?" He said grinning,

"I'm good too..."

"Good, good; well Soraya should be able to go home soon..." I nodded, "But we've not been able to get any contact with a family member; that s were you come in." I shifted uncomfortably, fiddling with my promise ring,

"Either have we." I replied, simply.

"Eh, the phone line... It's been cut of." Soraya broke, in her voice lined with unease, I frowned confused.

"Okay..." Ty smiled, sensing the tension, "Well were go round later."

"No-..." Soraya's voice cried out,

"What!?" Soraya, your mum; she has to know!" I almost shouted, I was becoming more and more annoyed, "Soraya, is everything okay?"

"Yes." She replied simply, "Just don't go there." Here voice edged with anger,

"Okay... Well I've got to get back, bye." I sighed, walking out the door;

"Bye." I heard Ty say, before he followed behind me.

"Well that - was well..."

"Weird." I said, finishing his sentence,

"Yeah..." We sat in silence, each of us battling our own thoughts...

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review for more! Will only add another chapter if you review!**


	7. Memories

**Okay have no homework tonight so I can update tonight, just for you guys; however please review if you want me to keep updating! If I can get up to 15 reviews tonight I might do a second chapter as I'm on a bit of a roll! Lol! So here you go and enjoy...**

* * *

**Ty's Point Of View**

* * *

I stared into her distant eyes, her mind somewhere else; clasping her hand, winding it round my fingers; I smiled, "I thought I was the one that was meant to be gloomy!" I joked, trying to lift the atmosphere that was pressing so heavily on everyone's shoulders. A faint smile flickered across her face; her focus still not there. Pushing a stray hair away from her eyes; I drew her closer burying my worries in her silky hair. I drew back, to be replaced by Spartan; his head, buried in Amy's pocket. "Hey boy..." She smiled, properly this time. "Here you go..." She looked up to me; here eyes alive again, "Your right Ty. It is going to be okay." she said simply.

"I should take him out Ty."

"You should." I replied simply, she nodded.

"Okay." She whispered, picking up the halter and walking out.

* * *

**Amy's Point Of View**

* * *

Looking out, my eyes searching the peaks of the snow-white mountains, my eyes darting to every movement, every blow of the wind, every sound of the forest. Dismounting I wandered over to the clearing; to the old jumping course, reliving all those memories, all the times I was happy, all the times when I was with Ty...

"Hey boy... You okay; I miss her too..." Images of the old bubbly Soraya flashing in my mind, my how childhood passing in front of me, now simply the past... "She'll be okay... She has to be." I promised fighting a lump rising in my throat, blinking back the flood that was burning in my eyes. She had to be okay...

"Amy?" I turned, the wind blowing in my face, running through my hair, "Hello?" I questioned as the forest once again lay still. My eyes searched once again for the mouth of this voice; until I found her. When my eyes lay over her blonde hair, to her beautiful eyes...

There before me was mom.

* * *

**Hope you liked it didn't plan on it being this short but I needed it to end her! **

**Don't forget no more updates unless I get 9 more reviews! **

**God I'm meam! :)**


	8. I Promise

**Really sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, have kinda been focused on my new ones "Running Wild" and "One Live. Live It." If you haven't read these, please have a look at them and maybe even review? ^_^**

**So yeah here we go! Enjoy! And Please... Review!**

* * *

**Amy's Point Of View**

* * *

"Mom." I whispered, the cold air hitched in my throat. Making it dry and hoarse.

"Amy." She smiled, a ghostly pale smile, "Don't be scared, honey." She smiled, softly this time. It was full of warmth, and love.

"I'm not." I replied quietly, "I just don't understand..."

"I know it's a lot to take in..."

"I like it though." I assured her,

"So do I."

"Mom, Soraya-"

"I know."

"You do?"

"She will be fine." She said, her eyes locking with mine, "I promise."

Tears started to roll down my cheeks, flowing rapidly, with power and determination. I blinked, as my eyes started to burn, the tears pricking them silently. Lifting my hand, to pull the hair from my eyes. I stared blankly. My eyes searching for that straight blonde hair, them calm, soothing words. Letting the tears go, I dropped to my knees, crying in agony as a thorn, dug itself into my skin.

She was gone.

* * *

Pulling myself from the ground, my fingers tightly wound around Spartan's mane. He nickered, checking me over; his beautiful eyes, concern flowed through them; as I walked beside him. I couldn't ride, but I had Spartan beside me. He cared, I know he did. I trusted him.

I buried my head in his neck, crying silently. I looked up my face red, and blotchy as he swung his head round staring of into the distance. My mind raced, she was back, she must be!

I followed Spartan to a clearing, he walked quickly but at my pace. My eyes fell over a boy.

It was Ty.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Will only add more if you review!**

**Don't forget to look at my other stories! "Running Wild" and "One Life. Live It."**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	9. Broken

**Okay so here's the next chapter! It kinda get's interesting about now - ...**

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

"Ty?" I whispered, cold air hitched in my throat.

He didn't move, not a single muscle twitched. He simply sat there silently, almost as if he wasn't there at all.

Fumbling over the cold buckles, I twisted Spartan's reins around a little tree, its leaves blowing softly as I disturbed its silence. I stepped forwards, cautiously finding my footing over the bare ground.

"Ty." I repeated, my throat dry; my voice raspy. He looked at me this time, his eyes burning into mine. He had this way of seeing through me, reaching into my thoughts, my feelings and my worries. He had this way of holding me there, causing me to hang to his every movement, he could capture me with one single glance; and hold me there forever.

My gaze was drawn to the little white envelope, that he fumbled continuously with, passing the old swatch of paper between his fingers, pausing slightly at the rough edge of the seal. I looked back up at him, confused.

He sighed, placing the little envelope gently in my hands. I looked down, my fingers twitching over the rough material. Pulling slightly at the flap, I hesitated before pulling the hidden letter out. My eyes darted over the rough handwriting, wincing at its hidden meaning. The reason for Ty's hurt.

_Amy,_

_I don't know what to say? Why haven't you been in touch? Its been over 5 months now, since I saw you! Why haven't you texted me. I don't get it Amy. I thought you wanted to be with me, you said so; they were your words. Why can't you come back, so we can go back to normal. Don't worry about this Ty guy, I will deal with him. Just come back to me._

_Dylan_

Tears rolled down my cheeks, making little splashes as they fell, landing roughly soaking into the old paper. "Ty!" I cried, my voice barely above a whisper. My throat closed in on me, "Ty." I tried, my voice pleading desperate for him to understand. "Please."

He lowered his gaze locking it with mine. "Five months." He asked, his gaze trapping me, meddling with my thoughts. I shook my head, tears escaping via my puffy eyes, falling roughly, sliding swiftly down my blotchy cheeks. "Please Ty."

He stared at me, he knew the pain I felt; how I knew I was so wrong. That I had betrayed him. "The baby." He said simply, knowing he had hit the nail on the head. Knowing he was right.

I tried to drop my gaze, to escape his burning questions, to hide from the silent truth. But I couldn't, he had me trapped, my tears just kept falling as rough and as vigorously as before. "I'm sorry." I said, simply; knowing it was far from enough. That he deserved more, but it was all I could muster.

He continued, his eyes still burning holes in mine. " 'It doesn't matter.' That's what you said, I trusted you, I didn't continue because I knew it hurt you. I thought you understood how much it hurt me to think -..." He trailed of, staring blankly into the distance. "I thought you understood."

"I did." I said simply, "Just not enough."

He looked at me confused, I continued not daring to make eye contact with him again. "I know how selfish, I am, I was. I know how stupid I am. I know that I hurt you more than ever, I know that I broke your trust, and I know now more than ever how I ripped out your heart." I said, simply. Knowing that any more would break me. Just like I had broken Ty.

"Well then why did you do it? Why did you hide the truth me, why did you lie?"

"Because - ..." I started, "Because I knew... That it would hurt you. I didn't want to face that."

"Well you did. More than ever." He stated, turning quickly and walking away. Leaving the soaked paper, lay silently in my hands.

* * *

**Quite pleased with this little chapter. Let me know if you are too.**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	10. Maybe Just Maybe

**Hi sorry I haven't been updating! Been focused on all my new stories please check out 'Love Will Find Me, It's As Clear As Day' it's a AU but it will be great I promise! Please check it out! Along with my other stories 'One Life. Live It' and 'Running Wild'. And REVIEW! I only update when you review!**

**Little note- Someone mentioned in a review that they thought it was Ty's baby, it wasn't of course but in Only Hope Will Survive they had only broken up a matter of hours before, so basically it was an affair.**

**So yeah R&R!**

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

Pulling myself up, I swung up onto Spartan; my whole body numb, lifeless. I paused my mind racing, my eyes darting over the little envelope in my hands. I bit my lip, trying to fight the flood of tears threatening to fall, without daring to think for one second longer; I shredded the letter with in seconds. Leaving it to fall softly all around me. Without looking back I rode of into the forest, leaving what I hoped was the past behind me...

* * *

I strode out of the barn, having sorted Spartan out and left him safely in his stall. I had to get this problem sorted too, I can't bare to think what I have done. How I have completely destroyed all we had.

He trusted me. Now I'm not so sure...

Swinging into the truck I clutched the steering wheel, turning quickly out of the drive way, heading for the only place I knew, Ty's place.

* * *

I pulled to a stop outside the trailer, my eyes frantically searching for his slender frame. "Ty." I whispered, my voice muffled by the wind, the bird call replacing my cry. I fumbled with the small handle, slowly pushing the door open; trying everything in my power to delay what I was about to do, to stop myself. But I had to... For Ty.

I landed with a thud, my knees wincing as I hit the ground. I grasped the door frame with my fingers, letting the tears fall softly in the breeze. Relaxing at the cold streaks that raced down my cheeks as the cool air hit them.

Without looking back, I stepped cautiously forwards. Still searching for Ty. Biting my lip as my eyes met his slender frame. He was covered by the long grass, protected from the wind. I was behind him now, whether he knew I don't know, because he was silent. A deathly silent, a silent that gripped you and squeezed every inch of life out of you. It was that type of silent you cannot forget.

I dropped slowly to the floor, my body was hidden by the grass; as it waved in every direction. As it went with the flow.

I didn't say anything, as much as I hated the silence. I could not take words, I couldn't face the pang of hurt that edged in his every word, I couldn't do that.

Instead he surprised me, still staring of into the distance he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper; "We are like horses who hurt themselves as soon as they pull on their bits - and we bow our heads. We even lose consciousness of the situation, we just submit. Any re-awakening of thought is then painful."

I looked at him shocked by them few words, he was right. He always was, but I had to accept that.

We had to move on, but maybe just maybe we could work this out.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Just a little note that quote Ty says does not belong to me instead it belongs to Simone Weil, not sure who he is but he owns it. Think it fits in quite well, don't you.**

**Tell me what you think! And check out my new story! **

**Love Will Find Me, It's As Clear As Day. (Was originally called, One Teenage One Goldfish- Yeah I know-)**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	11. Life Never Ever Stops (FILLER)

**Next Chapter! Please Review!**

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

I kept my head down, my emotions covered by a blanket of hair. Ty kept going, he kept talking, whether it was to break the silence or just for the sake of talking, I don't no. But he didn't stop. He spoke in the same soft voice, speaking wisely; not once attempting to make eye contact. He would joke on and off, each time about the past or something that caught his eye. I stayed there, motionless; listening to his soft words. Not once did I move, my thoughts never strayed from him. He was always there, at the forefront of my mind.

But never once did that simple fact leave my mind, it never dared to even give me a break. To stop the hurt that was nawing away at my heart. It never stopped. Nothing ever stopped.

Because life aways kept going.

* * *

**I know this is incredibly short! Please don't be annoyed!**

**But this isn't really a chapter, its a sort of filler. An important filler, the next chapter will be very long. But I wanted this to be on its own. So really please don't count it as a chapter, because its not. Its like a page.**

**But its important. It matters. So read it. And Review.**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	12. Rolling Hills

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I kinda was stuck with this story and didn't know where to go with it, I didn't want to put a chapter out and not be happy with it! They say the best things come when you wait! So here you go and enjoy!**

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

I gazed out at the auburn skies, the warm tone relaxing me, its glowing ray's calming me softly from the inside. I breathed out slowly, letting my breath disappear into the cool air. Ty had gone silent now, his eyes were low, his fingers running softly over the long grass. The silence was piercing, only to be broken by the distant cries of nature. The wind weaved silently around me, flowing gently past my small figure. I had my arms wrapped round my legs, my chin on my knees; I had closed my self in, trying in vain to protect myself from the truth.

My thoughts strayed to my mom, to her gentle words and wise advice. One that stood out, that was so painfully true; but what could be a potential glimmer of hope. The words were simple, the advice was short, but it's meaning was a hundred percent accurate.

_'It will always work out in the end, if it hasn't then it simply means; it isn't the end.'_

Maybe it will work out, maybe this isn't the end... I don't know, I not sure of anything anymore.

"Do you..." I started, my voice crackling slightly; as the silent tears threatened me. "...Remember when we-..." My voice breaking at that little two letter word. "When we," I continued, struggling to recover myself. "Used to play up on that ridge." I smiled at the memories, biting back a tidal wave of tears, "When we were kids..."

"We used to stay up there for ages," He smiled softly for the first time today, " if I remember rightly," He paused grinning this time, "On you 13th birthday we went up there, and kinda lets say, lost track of time. So much that they actually sent out a search party."

"Granpa, actually threatened to kill you." I grinned,

"Yeah, I did a lot of running that evening." He chuckled, his eyes softer, his gaze actually on me.

I turned to face him, "Hmm. I did a lot of looking."

"If I am correct you met me out in the barn about 2 o'clock in the morning,"

"Hmm. Nearly got killed then too."

"Wow your Granpa was full of it."

"Hmm. Think he liked threatening people."

"Hmm. Think it's in the blood." At this I literally lobbed a stick at him,

"Sorry correction, the later generation actually carry out the deed. Lou nearly knocked me out last week, she flung like a whole wodd of paper work at me."

"It appears we do." I smiled happily, at least we were on talking terms.

"Hmm, you do." He added, turning his gaze back to the rolling hills in front of him.

I went silent again, comfortable with what we had said. I returned my gaze to the green pastures, smiling as I caught sight of Spartan in the distance, galloping freely across the ground. His feet floating in the air, his whole body flying effortlessly in the breeze. I know I have to bring it up, maybe now is the time to do so, maybe now is the only chance I have.

"Do-" I started, my voice breaking again, "Do you still love me...?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper; knowing how petty it sounded, "I mean after... What I did?"

He didn't move, not even flinch. He just said slowly, "Why did you keep it from me?" he asked instead of answering my question.

I was caught of guard, not really knowing what to say. "Because... I didn't want to face... What I did..." I somehow managed to say, it too was petty, but it was all I could muster. "So I hid it, I suppose I thought that if I didn't say anything, not even think about it. That it wouldn't be true, that it didn't really happen." I finished sheepishly.

"Did it work?" He asked; his emerald eyes searching me.

"It never stopped haunting me, it was all I could think about." I said quietly, not turning to look at him; not wanting to get caught in his gaze.

"Well then why did you never bring it up?" He asked again.

"Because I couldn't... I couldn't face the truth..."

* * *

**Okay, I know this kinda cuts of. I wanted to continue you it more in this chapter, but I wanted to get an update up for you guys, so I will continue you this in the next chapter. That's if you even want me to do another chapter! I hope I still have readers for this story, please review if I do...**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	13. Sorry, Is Not A Verb

**Okay, quicker update this time! Hoping to update 'One Life. Live It' soon, so keep an eye out for that! **

**Hope you enjoy this one!**

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

His eyes were burning, his emerald gaze scorching my skin. My breath hitched in my throat, making it raspy and hoarse. Silent tears were pricking in my eyes, threatening to fall, to cascade down my burning cheeks, to land roughly on the bare ground; only to disappear into the earth.

I tried again, to justify my actions. To try to hide the truth. "Ty-... I'm so sorry..."

"Your sorry?" He asked, almost sarcastically. I bit my lip, this wasn't going to end well.

"Yes." It was pathetic, but I had nothing left.

"So that just makes it okay?"He asked again, that same sarcastic tone.

I shook my head, "No, it doesn't."

"'Sorry' isn't a verb, Amy. It doesn't fix things for you."

He had a point, I was stupid thinking that I could fix it, just like that.

"I know, I did something horrible, but can't we-... can't we make it the past?" I asked, hopefully.

"I'm sorry Amy, you don't get it. I'm sorry that I get a little jealous, thinking that someone else, could make you happier than I could. I guess it's my insecurities acting up. Because I know I'm not the best, but I do know that know matter how hard and long you look." He was looking at me intently, his eyes burning holes in my skin. "You'll never ever find somebody that loves you like I do."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't; I was speechless.

* * *

**Okay again this is really short! I know. Another update should be up soon! I'm so sorry it's so short! I feel bad, but it kinda needed to end there.**

**Please review!**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	14. Over

**Okay, I'm kinda stuck with this story so this will be short. I'm sorry, I just kinda focused on my newish story... But still it's an update! Please read and enjoy!**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**

* * *

He turned away, switching his gaze back to the rolling heels in front of us. "I think you better go."

I opened my mouth and shut it again. Nothing came out, so I nodded dumbly and clambered to my feet. Ty too stood up, he looked at me briefly then turned and walked away. Leaving me standing there, helpless, all on my own.

The tears were burning in my eyes, I blinked trying to bite them back, to stop the agony I was feeling. I was so, so stupid. How could Ty ever forgive me? I went behind his back, I abused his trust, I broke up our... I can't say it, but it's true. I destroyed our relationship. I took and teared into a million pieces, leaving Ty's heart-broken and our relationship a mess.

I don't even know, how I can call it a relationship. It was nothing now, just a million little infamous pieces. Left to rot away and die. I can't accept the little fact that were not together anymore. I mean are we?

Not after this? I loved Ty, I still do. I know that he loved me back, whether he still does... I don't know...

It was over. And there was nothing I could do about that.

Could I?

* * *

**Well, that was super short! But it's an update? Please review!**

**This story will be ending soon, a few more chapters? Not sure, tell me what ya think.**

**Might temporally stop with this one and focus on my others? Let me know?**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


	15. Methodical

**I'm so sorry for the major long wait! But I am going to try an update every story ASAP, and am going to attempt to make them as long as possible. So please enjoy and review and review and review... And so on. REVIEW! (I'm not forcing you or anything, just gently persuading).**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**

* * *

It's been four weeks now, a whole month; since I spoke to Ty. Since he's even looked at me, thought of me. Nothing. He's just ignored me. I deserve it, I know that. It's just accepting it, that breaks me.

I've sunken back into my daily routine, busying myself with the horses. Forcing myself to think about their problems not my own. Every single day, I do exactly the same thing; I wake up, I get up, I dress, I pour a glass of the same orange juice from exactly the same carton, it's tacky appearance taunting me. I greet the horses, I feed them, I do the chores, I eat lunch, I isolate myself; hiding in Spartan's little stall. Burying my retched thoughts in his same soft mane, then I curse myself for shifting it on to him. He was innocent, he didn't do anything like I did. He didn't even think the thoughts I thought that day. He's never ever met _him_, that stupid boy who messed my life up. He didn't deserve to meet him. Spartan didn't deserve me, the stupid girl who doesn't even bother to think of others, the girl who is so stupid she doesn't even stop herself. No she just throws her life away as if it's nothing. A little infamous piece of nothing. He didn't deserve that girl. He deserved _so_ much more. Maybe someone who was actually worth it.

Every single stupid day I would repeat myself, those same retched thoughts would linger in my mind, taunting me. Then finally I would give in and retreat back to my own isolated world, trap myself in my bedroom. I would punish myself every single stupid day. What sort of life is that? Nothing. A stupid pointless life. One even I, did not deserve.

At night, I would lay in bed, readying myself for the raft of thoughts, the nightmares that would simply repeat that stupid day for the rest of my pointless life. Over and over again I would chastise myself; punish myself until I couldn't take it any longer and I would lose myself to the darkness. Slip into a lonely sleep, trying in vain to fight the same retched nightmares over and over again. To stop the truth, biting me so hard; clawing at common sense.

For four weeks now, that's all I've done. Every single minute is spent repeating myself, carrying out exactly the same thing I did twenty-four hours before. I didn't live anymore, I simply existed. I became the silent figure who was simply a 'member' of my family, the world. I was just that little figure that made the human population that little bit bigger. I was just a nothing now, it was all I could force myself to be.

Maybe if Ty didn't show up that day, that first day of the second month, four weeks, one day. Maybe if he hadn't of appeared, his slender frame a silhouette in the evening light, standing silently in the barn; maybe then I would have given up. Surrendered myself, to my lonely life; if he hadn't of come, I don't know what I would have done.

But he did. He stood there silently, nothing but the sound of horses filled my ears. My focus was on him, the guy I loved more than anything, was standing there taunting me with his presence. Mocking me. He didn't look at me, not once. Refusing to make eye contact for even a second. He just stood there, motionless.

* * *

**Well there you go. That is probably one of the longest chapters I've done in a while, in terms of this story. But it's up.**

**Please review, think maybe 35 reviews would do it? Who knows, it may just be okay...**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


	16. My Own Dam Stupidity

**Okay, so I know that it has been **_ages_** since I've updated, but I have had a super busy week. Had to complete a whole chapter of this maths text-book, *groans* it was agonising. Then had dress down day, whatever you wanna call it. Cause we have to wear uniform here in Britain. Oh so kind of them. It was also my friend's birthday, and her sisters on exactly the same day. So both of them and their other sister have skipped off to Paris for a long weekend. Got a text yesterday, 'up the Eiffel tower'. Outrageous. I told her not to fall off. Yes I'm talking about you Ellise, you lucky thing.**

**Stayed over at my friend's house yesterday night, went into town this morning, then got a text from my parents saying that they've got to get some stuff, so they've drove of to go shopping. So went my Nan and Granddad's who kindly gave me a lift home. So now I am sitting in a lovely empty house, with no disruptions. Perfect writing time.**

**I have missed writing like mad, I relax when I write, a kinda .**

**So here I am, gonna try to update all my stories in the next two days. Will try.**

**Wow that was a long note.**

**Enjoy!**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**

* * *

I stood there, motionless; only flincing as he turned to look at me. His eyes were cold and unwelcoming, almost mocking me. His hair, fell softly over his burning eyes, his penetrating stare trapping me, turning me to ice. My throat was dry and raspy, every short in take of breath acting like gravel. I opened my mouth to speak, only to be met by silence, the words trapped in my throat, unable to move, holding on, stopping me...

I watched as he took a step forward, his stride long, unnerved by the situation. He moved his way up to Stardust's stall, a large jet black gelding. My eyes ran over his name plague, watching Ty rest his chin on his arms, leaning against the stall door. Stardust was a famous dressage horse, his show name... Well his show name, is fitting. It's 'Unspoken Words'. Fitting, is an understatement.

Stardust nickered softly, letting his eyes droop in content as Ty ran his fingers in small circles down his neck. Ty was the only person Stardust trusted, he had worked with him, every single minute, of every single day. The gelding watched him with unguarded eyes. Taking him for who he his, not who he appears to be.

Ever since Ty's been gone, the gelding has sunk back into his own world, barely eating; his spirit gone. Ty loved Stardust, with all his heart. He found something in him, and unlocked it, the key to his heart I guess. They had this connection, that was unbreakable, beautiful.

Without Ty, Stardust is nothing. He shuts himself off... Just like I do...

Without Ty, nothing is the same, there's a piece of me missing too. Torn out by my own stupidty, discarded by reality. Ty was special, he was loved by everyone. He was perfect, and deserved more than me. The girl with no heart.

Then he started to speak, his words quiet, almost undetectable. I listened, flinching at his words.

"Amy."

I turned my head, shying from his burning gaze.

"Just listen to me."

He didn't sound upset. He didn't sound like he wanted me to. It was just like he needed me to.

I didn't turn back round, I didn't face him like I should have. No I kept still, busying myself with my thoughts, listening intently to what he had to say.

He turned to Stardust, rubbing the back of his hand down his nose, stroking him softly. He seemed to calm down around Stardust, he kept him steady.

"Why did you do it." He whispered, making it more of statement than a question.

Once again I didn't move, I didn't respond. I just stood there, like the dam idiot I am.

I heard a ruffling of material, then a silence. Followed by the soft thud of footsteps, slowly becoming quieter and quieter, more and more distant.

I spun round a second to late, standing motionless, lost for words at his retreating figure. A frayed swatch of paper, lay alone on the floor. I bent down, readying myself for the words carefully scripted in Ty's hand writing.

My eyes scanned the page, darting back and forth, repeating the same two words again.

_University of Calgary._

He was leaving, of course he was. He was going to vet school, he had got that dam letter a while ago. That same letter that we had opened together. The same facts, that I had read myself.

We had found out _together_.

Now it's me and him. Not us.

I was left with the raw end of it, the broken idiot of a deal. But I deserved it, I made the deal in the first place, I brought this on-... _Us_.

I deserved to be broken, I deserved to be the idiot, not him. He deserved a life, that's what he was getting. He had a future that made sense, not a simple idea scribbled in rough on paper.

_He had a life._

* * *

**Okay, so there you go! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Not sure which story I'll update next? Hmmm?**

**Please review and review and review!**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


	17. I Care

**Okay, so I wrote this chapter pretty soon after I wrote the previous one. Was going to write my other updates, but you will not get another update on this one in a while unless I write when it's in my head. And as it's in my head, I'm gonna write it. Simples.**

**ENJOY!**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**

* * *

I bit my lip, watching his silhouette become smaller and smaller in the evening sun. The auburn skies hiding his figure, blacking him out. I was screaming from inside, my heart punching my chest, threatening my lungs to break down in agony, to stop me breathing all together. The last snatches of cold air hitched in my throat, burning like gravel.

I knew I should run, I should go after him, screaming out his name, trying in vain to stop him, to undo everything I've done. But I couldn't, I just stood there, like the idiot I am.

He had now reached the paddock gate, and was climbing nimbly over it, his feet landing with a soft thud. He waded through the long grass, making his way to the old willow tree, the same one we would spend hours under. Together.

I watched as he slumped down against the bare bark, bringing his knees up to his chin, his arms wrapped round his legs, holding himself together.

That's when I moved. For that split second, I didn't think, I just ran. Tears streamed down my cheeks, burning ice-cold streaks on my blotchy face. I ran through the open paddock gate, running in his direction.

He looked up, his eyes concerned as I broke down in front of him, falling to the ground, my knees crunching in protest. I couldn't control myself anymore, so I just let it flow, right there in front of him. I literally poured my heart out. I cowed down in front of him, curling up in a little infamous ball of tears, letting them cascade down my cheeks, I let them go.

I don't know if I was surprised by what he did next, or simply confused. He dropped his legs into a crossed position and pulled me into his lap, whispering softly in my ear. Cooing gently, trying to calm me down.

His simple gesture broke me. Why did he care about me anymore? After what I did? So I buried myself in his arms, curling up in his lap. He protected me from the world. The world that I shattered.

I cried and cried into his chest, my sobs becoming softer and quieter as he rubbed my back, trying to soothe me. He kissed the top of my head gently, lifting my chin up with his finger. "I care, because I love you."

* * *

**Well there you go! It might just get better after this, it just might.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


	18. Forgive, Forget, And Move On,

**Okay, well I have another story in my head, as always. Well two, one I've already wrote nearly 5000 words for on one chapter, and the other that's just floating round in my head, taunting me. So I'm gonna try to work hard to get my stories finished. Starting with this one, since it's the oldest. I'll keep updating this one until it's complete then I'll move on to the next one and finish that and so on. This is gonna be tough, so I'm gonna need quite a few reviews to keep me going.**

**Whilst on the subject, I would like to thank everyone who does already review, and for their ongoing support on all my stories. I love the fact you enjoy them, it really makes me happy.**

**On with this story. ^_^**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**

* * *

I looked up, gazing into those memorising, emerald eyes; knowing that it would be okay. That it's gonna work out. He loves me.

"You mean that?" I asked, still in disbelief.

"Of course I do." He replied, his voice soft and welcoming.

I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder, thinking over the last month. We sat there in peace for a while, resting in the evening sun. I felt him move behind me, his eyes darting to the rolling hills in front of us. "You know..." He started, his words put together in a dream like state. "Sometimes, you have to forgive and maybe even forget..." He looked at me, "And I have."

I glanced up at him, waiting for his next few words. "But you know, I could never ever move on."

We fell silent for a few minutes, comfortable in our own thoughts. I opened my mouth to speak, still in an attempt to say sorry, but nothing came out. Ty just sat there watching me. Clamping my mouth shut, I focused on the hills, the skies, everything that held those memories... The good and the bad... "You don't have to try to justify it anymore, I trust that you've tried... I can't bare to see you hurt anymore, I know what good that did to me."

I smiled at this, "I tried," I turned to him, "but I didn't exactly succeed."

He chuckled softly, "You didn't fail, that's all that matters."

I shook my head in disbelief, "You're the best, you know that."

He sat back, resting his head against the tree, with me still resting in his arms. "I have been told."

* * *

**Okay, okay now I know this was **_super_** short. But I'm sad to say, I think this is near to the end. Quite sad, cause I've enjoyed this story, it was only the second one I started to write.**

**The epilogue will be up pretty soon, have already started that. I did have it at the bottom of this, which made it a bit longer, but it didn't look right and needed to be a 'chapter' on its own.**

**Please let me know if you enjoyed it, I really do appreciate the reviews that you guys constantly give. Let me know what story you would like me to work on next.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


	19. Epilogue-The Beginning Of An End

**Thank you everyone for all your support and appreciation for my stories, this one in particular. I'm sad to say this is the end, to a story I have throughly enjoyed writing and what I hope you enjoyed reading.**

**Please enjoy.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**

* * *

**_EPILOGUE_**

With time, Ty and I rebuilt our relationship, working on smoothing over the edges and learning to trust again. For a while we acted like the abused horses, we were weary of each other, but both knew and felt our undying need to be together, so we worked at it and we worked hard. From now on, there was no such thing as secrets, we told each other every single thing, right down to the very last detail. With this, our trust re-grew and we became happy again, just like we used to be.

The letter was never mentioned again, Dylan popped up in various conversations, but we kept it to the minimum, for both of ours sake.

Four years on and we are, with a bit more work, back as we used to be. Over the past four years, we grew closer and closer, slowly building up our friendship again.

I love Ty, more than anything in the world. He had told me time and time again, that he loves me and to him I am his world.

Maybe one day, somewhere in our absent future, we will be together again. The proper together, like we used to be.

To this day I still have hope that will happen, but right now, this is what I hope to be a beginning of an end.

But for now, I am happy. And for now, that's all that matters to me.

To be happy again...

**.:THE END:.**

* * *

**Well that was short. Undeniably short. But it was an epilogue, so...? **

**Please let me know if you enjoyed this story, and thankyou once again for all the kind reviews, and the ongoing support that you constantly supply me with throughout my stories.**

**Thank you.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


End file.
